


Camping

by WritergirlRS



Series: Six oneshots [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritergirlRS/pseuds/WritergirlRS
Summary: This time the girls go camping. Let's see how that goes :)
Series: Six oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922257
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Camping

Today is the day. The girls are going camping. The majority of the group is very excited, but some others are not so sure yet.

“When are we going?” Anne asks for the like 10th time already. 

“Anne please stop asking that. You’ve asked the same question about ten times already. Just look on the clock and do the math” Cathy replies.

“Ew, no, I’m not gonna do math” Anne says. 

“Okay, then you won’t have an answer to your question” Cathy says, walking off to get some suitcases from upstairs.

Meanwhile Jane joins Cleves outside packing the car. “You don’t look too amused” Jane chuckles, seeing the look on Cleves her face. 

“Yeah, cause Kat just told me where we’re going” Cleves says.

“So…?” Jane asks.

“Camping Jane, camping.” Cleves says.

“Yeah, that’s correct. And?” Jane says, not really seeing the issue in all of it.

“I never went camping before, and I would’ve loved for it to have stayed that way. Bugs, sleeping bags, tents, no thanks” Cleves says. 

“We’re just gonna have some fun days toge- wait, did you just say you never went camping before?” Jane says surprised.

“Uhmm, yes” Cleves says. 

The second Jane hears that she runs inside and shouts: “Girls, Cleves never went camping before!” 

“Oh this is gonna be so much fun” Catherine says excited, earning a glare from Cleves who had followed Jane inside. 

“Shush, not so loud. I don’t want the hyper duo to know” Cleves said, looking around if she sees either of them.

“What are we not allowed to know?” Anne all of the sudden says, her head peaking from the side of the door “I know ya’ll call Kat and me the hyper duo.”

“Uhm, nothing” Cleves says, trying to act like nothing happend. 

“Cleves never went camping before” Jane says, quickly running outside after she said that, hoping to avoid Cleves. 

“KAT!! I know something!” Anne shouts, dissapearing back upstairs again. 

“Jane, why did you say that?!” Cleves calls, knowing very well Jane can hear her outside. 

“Did you really think Anne and Kat weren’t gonna find out? Those two find out everything” Catherine chuckles.

“What Catherine said!” Jane shouts from outside. 

Cleves shakes her head, returning outside to continue helping Jane with packing. 

It’s about 2 hours later and all the girls are ready to go. “How long is the drive gonna be?” Anne asks.

“Anne, for all that’s holy, we ain’t even driving yet. I beg you, please don’t ask that every 10 minutes” Catherine sights.

“You didn’t even answer” Anne pouts. 

“It’s an hour driving” Cathy says.

“Thanks Cathy” Anne says.

“Now don’t overreact tiny, get in the car” Cathy chuckles.

Once everyone is in the car it’s time to head to the camping place. Luckily nothing bad happens on the drive to the camping, and an hour later the girls arrive. 

“Alright, time to set up the tents! We have 3 tents, figure out for yourself who you share a tent with” Jane announces, unloading the tents from the trunk of the car.

“Kat, you wanna share a tent with me?” Anne asks.

Kat mumbles something while fidgeting with her fingers. 

“What? I can’t hear you” Anne says, walking closer upto Kat.

“I actually wanna share a tent with Jane” Kat whispers “I-If you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind” Anne says “you don’t have to be afraid of that.”

“In that case, I call dibs on Anne” Cleves says. 

“Nice. But why?” Anne asks.

“I don’t wanna go with Catherine” Cleves says.

“Which one?” Anne asks.

“Either of them” Cleves replies.

“Rude” Cathy and Catherine say in unision.

“Hey, that’s my line” Jane says, causing everyone to start laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the option to write a second part to this, let me know what you think of that if you want to. Thank you for reading!


End file.
